This program project deals with several aspects of cardiorespiratory function. Among topics currently under investigation are the measurements of cardiac output by a non-invasive method, diffusion in gas mixtures having more than two components, effects of temperature on O2 dissociation curves, cardiovascular changes in swimming, tissue gas diffusion and gas exchange, neural control of the respiratory muscles.